The Shadow Chronicle
The Shadow Chronicle is a story that involves a competition between twins to become the head councilor of their cabin. It also has some romance aspects and seems to show children of Hades festering as a new population. Hades seems to have enough children in his cabin now. Characters Tristan Shadow: A child Apollo, he enjoys playing music and reading literature. He is very interested in music in particular. Asmar Shadow: He is a capable child of Apollo and the twin to Tristan. He loves music and writing. He has a vast knowledge of great poetry and even in writing epics. Angelo: A child of Hermes, he seems to have the ability to run at supersonic speeds, and enjoys playing sports: Football, Track and Weightlifting Melonie Shadow: The mother of both Tristan and Asmar Shadow. She is a mortal the can see through the mist, and has knowledge about the Gods. Mannuel: He is a child of Hades and seems to also have a younger sister named Grace, she is also a child of Hades and seems to have various talents even beyond his own. The Shadow Chronicles *Trivia Noice: The story is told through Asmar's pont of view. This means that everything told will be things that Asmar has seen or experienced. I awoke in my bunk at the Apollo cabin. If anything I had gotten tired of spending my time here. For one thing, It wasn't nothing like my place back in Miami. And the one thing I didn't like was the cabin's not that I didn't ever experience anything like these at Band camp, but it was weird. Now every summer, I was also forced awy from my girlfriend, which kinda sucked. I still could talk to her on the phone, but between the Hours of 7pm and 9pm It was hard to. Ya know the whole camp games was always taxing on the phone call or messaging. After getting up and ready I made my way for the head counselors meeting with my twin brother Tristan. I was dressed in my favorite hoodie and a pair of forest green army paint along with my favorite pair of vans. I had to share a set with Tristan seeing as we were both Co-head counselors. We made our comments about what had happened throughout the day. Mannuel, the head counselor of the Hades cabin had told us about all the destruction that was going on in the underworld. For most of it, I just sat there bored out of my mind. I had wanted to practice this new song, I had made for my girlfriend, but considering I didn''t have my guitar, I couldn't do it.'' "Chiron, I have a question, How can there be two councilers?" Tristan wondered. "Well, in the case that there are twins that are of the same age, they both take the position of head counciler." "But one of us was born first, so that one can take the seat and the other one can be second in command." "True." I added. "So why not have a compition to see which one of us is the better child of Apollo." "Hmph." Chiron mused at the thought. "Its a great idea," Angello added in. He was the head counciler of the Hermes cabin and seemed to have a were demenor which also made him the perfect person you'd want to have on your side. "Verywell, then you two shall have a tournament to see which one deserves the title as the Head Counciler of the Apollo cabin. You will compete in four compitions. The first will be Archery, next will be Swordsmenship and judgement, the third will be chariot racing and the last will be a struction of leadership at sundown with our capture the flag tournament." "So it will be decided. When do we start?" I asked hesitant to test my strength against my own twin brother. Tristan looked at me with his light brown eyes a bit worried. "At noon. We shall have lunch at 11 am, so everyone be at the mess hall no later than 11." With that said, Chiron called the meeting to a close. Alex looked at me with interest, which made me a bit uncomfrotable. She was the head counciler of the Athena cabin and seeing as she had always kept a close eye on me, I always kept my distance, seeing as I've had a girlfriend for a while. Alex gazed at me as she walked by. "Be careful, you have no idea what your asking for, Asmar." With a silent smile she left and then it was just me and Tristan. His curly black hair nestled around as he hopped off the chair and then gazed at me with a look of determination. "Asmar, we might be brothers, but this battle is to prove who is a better leader, so I will do everything in my power to win this torunament." "Good, I wouldn't wanna win because you held back." I smiled as we both shook hands, then he did something a bit unexpected, he hugged me and then looked at me with a smile once more. "May the best man win" "I intend to." I smiled back at him, as I turned and headed off to do some archery training. When I arrived at the archery fields, I gazed at the line of students today. With a fresh feel on what to expect, I moved in and got my favorite quiver and bow. In a sudden movement, I pulled out a thin rounded arrow and then placed my fingers ready to arch. I pulled back the bow and aimed at the targets. In a sudden lance I released the arrow and then the marker hit a few millimeters off its mark. I gazed at it in frustration and then tried again. The more I tried the closer I got. I had wasted all my arrows except one until it happened. . The wind was good, everything was in place. I aimed at the target which was now a great distance away. In a sudden lance I released the arrow and it soared through the sky. It was almost like an arrow sent down from the heavens as it raced across the sky until it hit the marker. I had hit the bullseye and with that. I gazed at the other students with a sense of accomplishment. Everyone gazed at me in awe. They all wanted me to teach them the technique, but for some reason, I couldn't. I had just gotten that one based on luck, considering how badly I normally was when it came to archery. I was only an average archer, I had aways relied on my sword when it came to battle that was my specialty. Close combat. Gathering more arrows, I took aim and notched off a few more rounds. This time, instead of missing the bullseye every time but once. I made almost all of them. It was amazing how I had gather that much talent. I smiled as I notched off arrows once more. The more time, I had spent on the arrows, the more I had been happy. When it came down to my last arrow once again, I had closed my eyes and released the arch. This time, the arrow wished through the air and then landed right at the bullseye. In a sudden cheer of amazement, the crowd of students approached me as I opened my eyes. This time I had made the marker almost break in half. With my training in archery complete I made my way down to the Battle Arena. There I had met up with Alex. She was the best swordsmen in camp, and not only that, but according to Tristan's words and the way she stared at me, she had a crush on me. I didn't mind since I only saw her at camp, and considering how I had told her that I had a girlfriend, she seemed ok with that. I don't know either the children of Athena were stubborn or just were ok with liking someone that was in a relationship. I gazed at her as she ushered me forward. By the time I had arrived, I had gotten my sword : Skia or Shadow from my cabin. Now Alex had her long black hair tied up and her stormy grey eyes were peirced straight onto me. Trivia #The Hades cabin seems to have a growing population because Mannuel has a little sister and also has brothers in his cabin. #Unlike in the Percy Jackson Series, Twins can claim the seat of counciler but they must fight to earn it. This is a question that will be solved in this story. #Many characters from the Percy Jackson Series will not appear, but their are characters with the same types of personalities. Asmar, seems to have the same personality as Percy. # The last name of the twins are a pun on how Apollo is the god of the sun, but he feel in love with a mortal with the last name Shadow, which has a relationship with darkness.